Life of an Immortal
by Leda
Summary: A boy travels through dimensions doing Yusuke's job, but what is the connection between him and Botan? and just who is he and who was he when he died? R and R Please! Also, ITS RATED R FOR A REASON!!!
1. Enter Detective Agar

Yu Yu Hakusho Life of an immortal Chapter 1: Enter Detective Agar  
  
Seven lonely, deceitful years, that's how long it has been since I became what I am now. I know that I'll outlive every one I know simply because I will-no-cannot die, no matter how badly I wish to join my friends and lovers I will not be able to, not until my journey is finished. Now I may be cheerful but its nothing more then a cover up for my true feelings, heh, these days I'm lucky I don't end up in tears every night. Any way, I feel that soon ill be encountering monsters that no normal human could defeat, no mainly since that will be my job, a job for a Dimensional Spirit Detective.  
  
Lightning flashed over head the large city while several streetlights lay lit while others were dim or flickered. A lone figure could be just vaguely made out walking down the street as a clap was heard with each step he took. The boy turned the corner and saw, even in the darkness that three men and a woman could be made out struggling with each other. The boy calmly stepped up to them who stopped and stared at him "Will you look at that, a pube wants a bit o' this hoe" the woman had tears in her eyes as the men laughed and threw her in the trash cans. Two of the men pulled out switchblades and knives while the other stepped up to the young kid "well? You want some o her?" the boy's face stood as still as stone while his eyes were concealed by the darkness "Hey I'm Talkin Ta Ya Brat!!" the man threw a punch at the boy who side stepped and grabbed the man's arm "You're mom never taught you to be nice to girls did she?" then the man was thrown almost effortlessly into the bricks which made up the wall of a building.  
  
The other two charged at the boy out of anger for their fallen comrade and one slashed at the boy and only succeeded in cutting the air and losing his weapon by a kick to his hand. The other man kicked out at the boy but only hit the air and ended up falling back from a hooked kick to his leg while his comrade finally recovered from his throw and grabbed the boy from behind. The other two men recovered their weapons and one pushed his blade deep into the flesh of the boy's shoulder while the other slide into his side. The boy yelled in pain and blood spouted from his mouth and dripped down his chin and chest while the woman watched in horror as this young boy who may have been a hero was being ripped to shreds by her would be rapists.  
  
They finally backed away from the boy who fell to the ground, his blood pooling on the ground and concrete, and turned to the woman with a lustful glint "Now where were we?" the leader said as they slowly approached her. She looked at them in horror and fear then looked at the rising shadow behind them and widened her eyes "Oh my." they raised their eyebrows in comic gestures as the shadow tapped on their shoulders "That hurt you know" they both turned seeing the boy in a blood drenched shirt smiling and stuttered madly. The boy spun around and kicked on in the jaw with his heal and tripped the other with his other foot as he came down in a sweep while the leader stood helplessly as the boy stood up and smiled, and that was the last thing the man saw before he was knocked to the ground by and hard punch to the cheek bone which was followed by a sickening crack then a head full of pain.  
  
The boy rolled his neck around causing several cracks to be heard as the woman stood up her eyes full of wonder, fear, and amazement while he only smiled, brushing across the bandanna which covered his brow "Are you okay?" she gave a small nod as a figure rose behind him, one with those lust filled eyes and crimson dripping from his nose. She tried to call out but his eyes already flew to the corner of his eye and spun around raising his arm as the man brought the blade of the knife down on his arm and the next thing the woman saw was a flash of blood and the boy's hand fall to the ground and him clutch at what remained of his arm as he groaned hard in pain and his breathing labored.  
  
The man laughed hard holding the knife up, blade down, over the boy who just looked up and smiled causing him to recoil "Well easy come easy go" he said simply as he spun and round housed the man in the jaw making another crack become audible. The man fell to the ground hard, this time he was out cold, and the boy turned to the woman and smiled "I hate it when that happens" he lifted up his hand from the ground and placed it on the stump of his arm while the woman stared at him "h-how did you?" he only smiled and flexed his lost limb which amazingly has reattached itself "I'll tell you that" he began as he rubbed where the slash had been and smiled at her "If we ever meet again" he turned and began walking away, raising his hand and waving it to her "Take care" then he seemed to vanish in the mist, and the woman stood perplexed on what has happened but she knew one thing, she has met a very unique boy.  
  
The young man rubbed his reattached limb smiling "Well that was an eventful evening" he said as he stared off into the horizon as the sun just began to lift into the sky while he slipped his hands into his pockets "being what I am has its advantages" he said to himself as he walked past the last building and onto the open dirt road and concrete of the highway. He walked along the pavement with thoughts on the woman he had saved, and the small discovery she made of him "Bummer too, she was cute" he chuckled and shook his head, reaching up and grabbing the bandanna and rubbing it against his sweat soaked brow "I'll never get used to this"  
  
Next Time on Yu Yu Hakusho: Being chased through the streets by wanna be FBI agents with assault rifles? Wow wouldn't that be fun since the boy's powers finally come to life as he is finally given his new assignment and his partner is some one that even Yusuke wouldn't mind. 


	2. Watching

Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Life of an immortal  
  
Chapter 2: Watching  
  
The young boy walked along the dirt road, resting his arms behind his head with his fingers intertwined, and staring up at the sky, he was now wearing blue jeans and a black jacket with a navy blue shirt, after he had tossed his torn and slashed blood drenched one away "God why in the hell out of all the people in the world I have to chosen?" he groaned as he stepped over a small hill and found himself staring down at several high way bridges and whistled "wow who would have thought that Seattle would have progressed this much here?" he said smiling as he walked down the hill and towards the large city where the road led to being passed by several cars and vans.  
  
The teen walked into the town, completely oblivious to the van which had followed him all the way from the last city, and stepped into the nearest café after slipping on a pair of sunglasses which matched his black leather jacket, blue hair and jeans perfectly. He sat at a booth at the end and rubbed his arm under where his glove stopped and sighed "After one week and I lose my arm again" he sighed and lifted up a near by newspaper and started skimming through it not noticing the two men entering and walking towards him.  
  
"Mr. Mishishima?" the boy glanced up at the two men who honestly looked like FBI agents off of X-files through his blue bangs of hair quirked an eyebrow "Yes?" the man slipped out a badge from his black jacket and flashed it to the boy "TCTF, we would like you to come with us" the boy gazed at him a few more moments then turned his eyes back to his paper "Not interested" the two men furrowed their brows "I must insist that you do" the boy glanced back up at him, his sunglasses partially down on his nose so that his blazing blue eyes shown, and glared at the man "I don't go with men with fake I.D badges"  
  
The two men recoiled and the supposed leader of them growled lowly and pulled out a pistol from his jacket and trained it on the boy's temple "I Must Insist!" he growled and the boy sighed and put the paper down "then I'm afraid I'll have to insist on this" he grabbed the man's arm and bent it under his shoulder causing him to scream out a little while he grabbed the pistol from his hand and trained it on the other two men after he slammed the back of his fist into the first one's face "Now you get going before I decide to count to three then start shooting" The two quickly exited the café and the boy unloaded the magazine from the pistol's grip and with blinding speed took the slide of gun apart.  
  
The boy walked out of the café and glanced back and forth as a black car speeded down the road. The boy gave a quick glance at the car and widened his eyes seeing a man lean out the window with an AKS-74U in his hands and started running down the side walk as they fired a rapid spray of bullets on him. The young teen ran as fast as his legs would allow as the windows shattered and burst apart across the cement. The boy spotted four of the men in suits with pistols ahead of him and grinned as he started going faster and his hair began to darken to a hazelnut color "Time for my disappearing act" he chuckled as his eyes glazed a dark crimson and slowly phased out of sight.  
  
The four men glanced around as one of them suddenly was flung back into another and the boy appeared on where the man was "What The Hell!?!" the remaining two screamed as the boy grinned and smashed his heel into the man's jaw and caught his gun as it fell from his grasp as he slammed into the other "thank you come again" he said as he turned to the black car and fired off a shot the caught on the man's shoulder making him fall out of the car window. Two more shots struck the tires of the car making it spin out of control and into a fire hydrant.  
  
The boy sighed as he unloaded the gun again and took it apart in a flash then turned and walked away, leaving the weapon in pieces and on top of one of the men, and turned the corner. A woman watched the boy as he left through her black tinted sunglasses "interesting, if he is from there that would explain a few things," she whispered as she slipped onto a motorcycle and rode off down the street.  
  
The boy walked along the street rubbing his fore head "Damn it their still after me, I thought they gave up long ago when I was with Keiko" he sighed and combed his fingers through his hair "Then again I do miss her and Botan a lot" he chuckled at a few memories passed through his mind. He continued walking down the street noticing several police cars passing him getting out a smile from the boy "Heck I even miss that little brat Koenma right about now" he started laughing out loudly at that not noticing the few pairs of eyes staring at him like he was nuts.  
  
He finally stopped his laughter into a giggle as he brushed off a few tears off his cheeks "Oh god the thought of not seeing him ever again actually cheers me up!" he started laughing again but soon stopped as he noticed that every thing seemed to have stopped moving and turned into a black and white movie almost. He blinked a few times until a voice boomed out *Agar Sagawa!* the blue hair on the boy's neck seemed to stand on end as he looked up and saw a transparent image of a young child with a binky in his mouth.  
  
The boy sighed and looked up at the figure "Damn it no matter what dimension I'm in you seem to follow me every where" the figure's brows narrowed in anger *You know that we were going to watch you as you complete your missions so stick with them!* the boy sighed and combed his fingers through his hair again "yeah, yeah I know and every time I complete one then I'm sent into another dimension to the other"  
  
The figure seemed to smile though it was not visible *good now your mission within this dimension is to locate a succubus known as Konoko* the boy sighed and rolled his neck "Perfect, well do I get any support this time?!" the image floating high above chuckled and nodded as he pointed *yes in fact she's right behind you* Agar slowly turned around half expecting some damn rookie again like the last six times but found instead a woman with long blue hair wearing a red sweater and blue jeans.  
  
"Botan!?" she gave him a cute serene smile that would have driven any guy wild as he turned back to the large figure in the sky "Koenma Any One But Her! I Don't Want Botan Getting Hurt!!" she gave a hurt look which turned into a scowl "Agar I've Been Dead Much Longer Then You And You Think I'll Get Hurt!?!" she huffed as a chuckle rose from Koenma himself *She's right Agar, she has much more experience then you and she will be a great asset to you, plus she'll keep you company during the night* he said winking as he slowly vanished and the world slowly began to regain its color and move again.  
  
The boy sighed as he looked over at Botan who was still scowling at him "hey listen, I didn't mean it that way, I just don't want you to get hurt" her scowl turned slowly into a smile as she walked up to him and kissed his cheek "You were all ways to sweet to me" the boy sighed and smiled softly at the woman who he knew as Death her self as he slowly stared walking down the street "Come on Botan, lets get to a motel" she smiled as she followed him as the memory of him when she took him to Koenma as a passenger soul crossed her mind, he seemed so tranquil when he died, almost as if he didn't care that he was dead.  
  
They made it to a motel called Delavue Shinada, to both of them it looked like a millionaire's condo "um, Agar how are we going to afford a room here?" the boy only smiled at her that some how triggered a blush from her as they entered the rather expensive motel. As Botan looked around inside the well furnished lobby Agar spoke with the woman at the counter "wow Agar how can you even think about staying here?" She turned to the boy as he tossed a key card to her and caught it "I can think mainly since we now are"  
  
The couple finally made it to their room and stared at the single bed "...okay I guess I'll be sleeping on the floor" Agar said as he pulled out an extra pillow from the closet but the blue hair woman grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed with him on top of her "I don't see a problem with it" she said with a grin on her cute face towards the fourteen year old one above hers. He blushed deeply as she kissed his lips softly and passionately and kissed her back only to break away and stare into her eyes "Botan we're on duty, we really shouldn't" she silenced him by putting her finger over his lips and smiled "Don't worry I just wanted to kiss you again, and ever since that day on your first assignment you are still a great kisser"  
  
He smiled still with a red flush over the bridge of his nose and cheeks as he laid down on her shoulder and slowly fell asleep with her rubbing his back and shoulder, smiling and soon fell asleep herself muttering I love you over and over again.  
  
Next Time on Yu Yu Hakusho: Botan and Agar find their target but get in trouble with the police and are thrown in a cell, but what they don't know is that the other crooks and even the police are demon's working for the Succubus known as Konoko, will the two pull through or end up as human pretzels? Find out next time on Yu Yu Hakusho, Succubus, Policemen, and Crooks Oh My. 


	3. Succubus, Policemen, and Demons Oh My!

Yu Yu Hakusho Life of an immortal Chapter 3: Succubus, Policemen, and Demons Oh My!  
  
Botan slowly awoke from her sleep to be welcomed by the warm sunlight beating down on her face "mmm, Agar?" she looked down on her shoulder seeing the young boy sleeping as sound as a newborn. She smiled and combed her fingers through his soft spiky blue hair 'He is just too cute, reminds me a lot of Yusuke' she giggled as she ran her fingers up and down his neck, not hearing the semi-loud bangs going on down stairs as the young boy began to stir and open his eyes.  
  
"Morning sleepy head" she smiled as he kissed her cheek and sat up "Morning your self Botan" he got up and stretched out his arms as he walked to the window and gazed out of it at the rising morning, the sun's rays hitting the scar along his chest "So Botan, just who is Konoko?" The woman finally got out of the bed and walked over to the young boy smiling "She's a self proclaimed Irresistible Beauty, she thinks she can get any man or woman then steals away all their essence, but she keeps the ones she likes alive for her personal fun"  
  
The boy sighed as Botan wrapped her slender arms around his waist "She seduces men and women then I take it?" she nodded and laid her head on his shoulder blade "Agar, remember when we first met? When you became a spirit detective?" Agar nodded as he ran his hands over her arms "Yeah, I died from a gun shot when my school got taken over by terrorists and I tried to stop them"  
  
The woman sighed as she held him close "You had the choice to go back into the living world and live out your life since you performed a noble act but you neglected it, why?" the banging grew louder but neither of them noticed it yet "Because I knew that I wanted to die, so that way nothing bad would happen to the rest of them because of me" she remembered this story from him as it replayed in her head "But you had a girlfriend didn't you?" he nodded and sighed, Botan could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes but shrugged it off.  
  
The banging finally was noticed by both of them "Damn must be the people down stairs" but they both got their answers when two policemen broke through the door and ran towards the couple one grabbing Botan by the wrists while the other slammed Agar into the wall and pulled his arm behind his back "Hey What Gives!?" The boy yelled out as the policeman cuffed his hands behind his back but only ended up being thrown onto the bed before he could finish. Agar spun around and glared at the man holding Botan by the wrist and growled "Let her go if you want to keep your skull intact!"  
  
The man on the bed pulled out a pistol and fired at Agar who side stepped and clutched his fingers over the bullet "Bad move" he tossed the bullet back which shredded through the fabric of the pillow next to the man's head "Let her go" finally the other let Botan go and she ran towards Agar and held him close "Now unless you both have a good reason for that, you will be thrown out that window" as he said it he failed to notice a man clad in black walk up from behind him through the window with a night stick "Well!?" both of the police men grinned as the black clad man rose the night stick into the air then clubbed it on the back of Agar's head.  
  
His eyes widened as he fell forward, a blank stare in his eyes as he fell onto the floor, not hearing Botan screaming or the three men chuckling as he slowly passed out. His dreams were filled with tormented memories of his past life, the same one where he had died from and met Botan and Koenma for the first time, he saw his own death played back before him and he was at least happy that he died a hero's death. He saw when he had met Botan, he didn't even care that he was dead after he watched the Terrorist lose the school and he ended up as the only casualty.  
  
Agar groaned as he slowly slid his eyes open to a glaring light and a sharp pain made him sit up and rub the back of his head "Damn, where?" he sat up and glanced around finding nothing but cement and bars all around. He found Botan laying in the cell next to him and ran towards the bars the separated both cells "Botan!" he reached over but couldn't reach by a good foot and growled as he grabbed the bars and slowly bent them apart.  
  
He slipped between the bent bars and lifted Botan up into his lap "Botan? Botan!" she groaned and slowly awoke to see his deep blue eyes "Agar?" she smiled up at him and he smiled back as he pulled her close "god you had me worried" she looked around at their surroundings "Agar...where are we?" He looked up and glanced around "I don't know but we are leaving" He got up and popped his knuckles as he made his way to the bars. As he got within arm length he stopped there and stood still "...something isn't right" he tapped on one of the bars only to pull his hand away quickly as a spark flashed "Perfect, this has to be Konoko's work"  
  
Botan shrank back at that name, and from the memory that came with it, what happened to herself and Agar while he was unconscious but wouldn't tell him, no not just yet. He stood there then grabbed onto two bars as they shocked him, badly burning his hands as he screamed out and ripped them out of the wall. He growled as he rubbed his hands "God Damn It!" he finally stopped and cupped his hands at his waist, a blue light coming from between them "Okay then lets try something else" he threw both hands forward as a blue orb shot forth, blowing the bars to pieces. As he walked through the large gape he turned to the girl "come on Botan"  
  
She reluctantly followed behind him as they made their way through the corridor and found them selves facing several police men "god why me?" Botan stayed behind him as he glared at each of the men as they slowly walked towards them *Agar, most of those men are actually Demons if you look closely enough* called out a voice in the boy's head and he nodded, knowing it was Koenma "Botan stay back" he dashed towards the group as his hair once again dimmed to a light brown and vanished from sight.  
  
He reappeared behind the group as they slowly fell to the ground one by one as he stood back up "I hate it when I have to do that" Botan ran to him and hugged him tightly "Please Agar, lets go now" she pleaded with a rather large amount of worry in her voice. He held her close and nuzzled at her fore head "Okay we will" he slowly started to lead her to the door but stopped as several shadows ran over their legs and both turned seeing most of the cops up again, but now their shirts were ripped and large bulging muscles shown and white horns sticking out of most of their skulls, and a woman with purple hair stood in front of them.  
  
"So your Konoko, at least your making my job easier" the boy whispered "Oh Agar you forget so well on what I have done to your dear sweet girlfriend" the boy raised an eye brow then glanced back at Botan who started to breath heavier then usual "And just what have you done to her?"  
  
The woman laughed out loudly then grinned "I control her lust now, and if you kill me then I will send her into a state of continuous sexual anxiety which will drive her insane by trying to release it" Agar turned to Botan with a slight glint of fear and wonder in his eyes "is it true Botan?" she nodded with tears staining her cheeks and sobbing softly.  
  
Agar growled lowly and turned back to the woman who still grinned evilly "If you want her to keep her sanity then I suggest you back down detective" he growled lowly again as the large demons made their way towards him "Good now if you want her to stay sane then you will give me your sexual essence, All Of It!" she started her laughter up again, it was torture to the young boy as well as the woman knowing that they would not be able to get out of this in one piece.  
  
The boy suddenly started chuckling, and soon the chuckling turned into loud laughter making Konoko silence herself and stare at him "What's so funny?" he stared at her laughing softly with a sly grin and glaring red eyes now "There's one thing you didn't account on" she raised an eye brow doubtfully but suddenly a dark figure grabbed her by the neck from behind and began to choke her "And that's that I have many abilities, such as separating my own spirit energy to create a temporary shadow of myself that I can control" called out a deep voice from the black figure that was choking her as Agar took an offensive fighting stance.  
  
He dashed through out the crowd of demons while they were distracted with Konoko and knocked out each one with a different technique as he approached Konoko who was gasping out for air as the black shadow dropped her onto the floor and vanished "Now dear Konoko, you are under arrest" the woman looked up at him, with not red eyes but blue as her hair slowly changed from purple to short green and began to cry out loud.  
  
Agar stared at her a moment then without even noticing it himself he caught a small naked woman in his hand "Not this time" he turned to Botan and smiled softly "her powers are gone now, and you can easily escort her to Koenma for her punishment" she stared at him long and hard and smiled softly as she nodded, smiling happily now. High above Koenma watched the action "sir, you can see the dark intent in his energy, but you still don't warn her" He nodded sighing deeply "but he's the only one we have that can cross dimensions, and until Yusuke is taught we can only rely on Agar" The blue horned man nodded and looked at the screen, and at the smiling boy as he hugged Botan "I hope this is a right choice sir..."  
  
Next time on Yu Yu Hakusho: Agar is going to be sent into another Dimension to take care of another Demoness called Jiruru, but Botan wants to stay with him since this demon is known for her great beauty and sexual want, will Botan let Agar go or will she steal him away? See next time on Yu Yu Hakusho, Jiruru the Irresistible 


	4. Jiruru The Irresistible

Yu Yu Hakusho Life of an immortal Chapter 4: Jiruru the Irresistible  
  
The youth sighed and popped his neck loudly as he laid on the bed waiting "great, now here I go again to be thrown into a place that I've never heard of and fight again, jeeze" he closed his eyes in deep thought 'that means I'll most likely have to leave Botan behind again' he hated that thought but knew it was most likely true 'well at least she'll be able to go back to Yusuke' he wondered on how that kid was doing with Keiko any how? He didn't think about it too long know that with his temper that he and Keiko would be fine "god its been complete hell since I died and ended up just like that hot tempered spirit detective, heh" he opened his eyes and sat up on the bed popping his back loudly.  
  
He stretched out his arm and blue energy soon exasperated upwards like slow flames "Too bad I never met a challenge that gets me to use my full power" the energy vanished and he slouched a little so that his arms could rest on his knees as a hand ran its delicate fingers down his back "Welcome back Botan" he turned and found that loving pink gaze he ran into when he first became a spirit "Thanks, and Koenma said that you get some time off till your next assignment" he smiled a bit as she leaned over and nuzzled his neck "well at least I finally get a break from my job instead of my arm" he said as he rubbed his shoulder while Botan wrapped her arms around his waist "Think that when my next assignment comes you'll go back to see how Yusuke is doing?" she stiffened at that and looked up at him "you make it sound like I have a crush on the kid" the boy smirked "don't you?"  
  
She playfully slapped his shoulder "that's not funny!" she turned away from him pretending to be mad while he only smiled and wrapped one arm around her waist while his free hand went to the crotch of her jeans and tickled the insides of her thighs making her laugh loudly "S-stop Agar! Y-Y-You Know I'm Ticklish!" she was laughing so hard tears where building up in her eyes as he finally stopped and held her, her giggling ceasing as she just laid back in the boy's embrace "should we go see a movie? I read that Blade three was pretty good, even if it is pretty much gore all to heck and back" she stared at him "funny, but lets see something not so... bloody" he smiled knowing just the movie "What about the remake of Titanic?" she blinked and stared into his eyes smiling "Really!?"  
  
After Agar's little mind trick and a few bucks for sodas they made it into the theater and sat down as the previews began to role "Are you sure you won't burst into tears like the last time?" the boy said in a knowing voice and received another playful slap as the movie started. The movie was longer than its old version, a lot more detailed when Jack made the portrait of rose, so much more in contrast in that heated car. She sighed softly, knowing that when he got out of the theater he would have to pop every joint in his body five times before he was satisfied, the movie was to the saddest part of the whole movie and instinctively he looked over at Botan and saw her sniffling, just like all ways and smiled as he wiped away her tears making her smile.  
  
But her tears weren't caused by the movie, they were caused by the telepathic message from Koenma, Agar's assignment has been decided, he was going with out her help. She just found him again after all these months with him jumping through times and dimensions without seeing him, she didn't think she could take it, she thought this as they made their way back to the hotel "Agar, I was wondering" the boy was about to open the door to their room and turned to her "what?" she stared into his cobalt eyes, and couldn't help but smile "would you have did what Jack did for Rose?" he smirked "yeah, of coarse I would draw a picture of you naked" she swatted him over the head for that "no I mean give your life to save mine!"  
  
He only smiled at her and kissed her cheek "you know I will, problem is, we're both already dead" she smiled weakly, she didn't have the heart to tell him his next assignment was ready. They made it into the room and both laid in the bed, holding each other, every now and then kissing one another then finally she told him "Agar your assignment has been chosen, your going away again" the teen stared at her and sighed "well then, tell Koenma to send me, I guess I'll see you again maybe in a month or so" he smiled softly but she stared up at him with tears in her eyes "Agar. please stay." he looked back at her and sighed "you know I can't, I'm the only Spirit Detective that can travel between dimensions and times, heck if Yusuke could do it I know Koenma would send him instead"  
  
She began to sob loudly "But why so soon... we don't even have time any more to... to..." he tilted her head up and smiled as softly as possible for some one like him, and kissed her passionately and fully. She slowly shut her eyes and slid her tongue into his mouth, dancing it around his as it tried to capture hers. He finally pulled away, a small trail of saliva still connecting their lips as she stared dreamily into his eyes "I love you Botan, and no other" she smiled, tears making their ways down her cheeks "sweet talker" she muttered as she leaned towards him and kissed him again, their tongues once again dance about with one another.  
  
His hand drifted down from her shoulder and across her leg to the zipper of her jeans where he quickly opened them up and slid his hand over the soft fabric of her panties, making her gasp out and blush deeply while he only smiled "I'll go tomorrow in the morning, but until then I plan to please you to no extent" she smiled a bit as she laid back in the bed, Agar's fingers making her moan out softly as he helped her slip off her sweat shirt, and her bra where his lips trailed their way down from her neck and across her chest, between the valley of her breasts.  
  
Each touch and kiss sent another wave through Botan as she closed her eyes, her mouth gasping out ragged moans as her legs spread out, inviting the invading fingers into her. She soon found herself completely nude, with Agar suckling at her breast while his hand caressed the other, leaving nothing without attention paid, being sent into another wave of pure bliss from each caress. She sat up and knocked the teen down and laid on top of him, panting and smiling softly as sweat dripped down from her chin "No more... teasing..." she said in a raspy lust filled voice as her hands skillfully tugged off the teen's jeans and pulled his erect member free, which was soon covered again by her sex.  
  
It only took moments for both to reach their peaks, in which both held each other in pure exhaustion. Both found enough strength left to kiss again, it was weak but the feelings were all there for one another, down to the last drop of pure passion. Sleep overcame them both, and both fell into awaiting slumber rather quickly.  
  
Morning came quickly and Botan soon awoke, her back to her lover yet his arm was around her waist. She smiled and held his hand to her stomach tightly "God I love you Agar..." She held it there for several moments, just reveling in his touch before she turned and faced him, seeing a smiling face and giggled before she kissed his fore head. He blinked awake "s't morn?" he muttered groggily she smiled and hugged him tightly "yes it is Lover" she got out of the bed and stretched out, still nude and covered in last nights love making, as was the bed.  
  
He smiled and got out him self, lifting off his shirt and tossing it in the corner then pulled out a white Gi from under the bed and slipped it on. Botan watched smiling "Hope you don't have to much fun dear, remember I'll be watching with Koenma" he nodded and tied a white bandanna around his head then popped his neck and slipped on two red fighting gloves "Guess I better be going then, see you soon" She smiled and walked to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly. He pulled away smirking and waved as he slowly began to phase out of sight "Love you" she waved as he vanished from her life once again, for god only knows how long.  
  
He appeared in moments and glanced around quickly, seeing nothing but air and blinked "what the?... wait..." he glanced down seeing the ground a good thirty feet down and sweat beaded off his fore head "oh dammit..." with that last statement he fell and slammed into the ground hard, and with a groan lifted himself onto his arms and legs "Fuck!" loud giggling could be heard as he glanced up, seeing the transparent Koenma again *my my Agar I didn't literally mean fall in!* the teen growled "shut up and tell me why the hell this woman is under arrest!"  
  
Koenma nodded still giggling *right, well first of all she seduces demons into killing off certain people of her past, and she has been for a while now without stop and now its your duty to make sure she never sees another whim of hers accomplished* he muttered something under his breath and nodded "alright so where is she?" Koenma shrugged making the teen growl "perfect, tell Botan that I'll get this over quickly" the infant nodded and vanished from sight as Agar started walking across the field "God not even a picture of her, this is going to be irritating"  
  
Back in the spirit realm, Botan stood next to Koenma's desk watching "Sir our files say we have a picture of Jiruru, why didn't you show it to him?" Koenma sighed and lifted up a picture and handed it to her, and what she saw made her eyes widen "That's why I didn't-" a loud bang was heard and Koenma was clutching his head yelling out as Botan clutched a very large spiked bat growling "HOW DARE YOU TAKE SUCH A PICTURE OF ME!!" she yelled lifting it again as Koenma stuttered out something "It's Her! That's Jiruru! I swear!" she blinked and looked at the picture again, it was of her wearing rather skimpy clothing with her breasts and crotch fully exposed, but her face was more confident and evil than innocent "what..." Koenma stood up again rubbing his head "that's why I didn't show him! He would have had his feelings for your interfere if he saw the picture, not to mention kill me..." Botan looked over at the screen seeing Agar glancing around as he walked along the valley of grass and small flowers "Agar..."  
  
Next Time On Yu Yu Hakusho: Agar gets some information on his target from one of her 'acquaintances' and finds the woman herself, but soon finds himself in bed with her with a dagger! Will Agar pull out of it in time or will Koenma send out another Spirit Detective?! Find Out Next Time On Yu Yu Hakusho: Seducing the Seducer! 


End file.
